Lava Path: Flight Fight
Lava Path: Flight Fight is a Lava Path game made by , created for the Series Swap Day 5. It is a sidescrolling shooter and have different gameplay compared of prevoius Lava Path games. It is for the Wii U only, and can be played with a Wii Remote alone or Wii U Gamepad. The Wii U Gamepad can be shared by two players, and make a total of 6 players gameplay, which Lava-Bobs will have the following selectable color; Red/Orange, Blue/Purple, Yellow/Gold, Green/Emerald, Black/White and Cyan/Platinum. During single player, only the original Lava-Bob (Red/Orange) can be played. Story One day, after multiple adventures from saving multiple lands from Mario, Lava-Bob is tired and decides to return home. But out of suddens, his volcano where he was born is frozen. What worse is that the five jewels that gives heat for every lava in the world called the Magmubies when missing, and two spirits, one called Starit the Star Spirit and another called Zeren the Ztar Spirit, are also found frozen. He used his body made of lava in order to melt the ice and gives heat to the two, and when he done, Starit warned him about the sad news about the lava. It is also frozen. Zeren, although dislike the heat the Blargg have, will continue anyway and told that it was a lizard-like ice monster called Froozard who intended to exterminate the Blarggs but ended up to failed miserably. He rested since he brainwashed Mario to do the job and almost succeed until Lava-Bob shows up. Now that he is left between him and the last Blargg, he decides to create his own troops to finish him. Lava-Bob, enraged for what he has done, slammed the ground but get hurts. He then remembered that he leaves a heatproof helipad on his volcano in extreme emergency case like what's happening right now, so since he cannot travel lava to lava without the heat of the Magmubies, he must uses this. Among with the two spirits, he is ready to end Froozard's crazed plan to destroy the lava and the last Blargg. The new adventure as begin... Characters *'Lava-Bob: '(Playable) He is the hero of the game. With the helipad on his back, he will takes a flight fight against the Snow Troops. He can receives upgrades via Prize Capsules. *'Starit: '(Support) She is the Star Spirit. Although nice and couragous, she is mischevous and sometimes overdramatic. She will heal Lava-Bob's HP to the maximum when her Power-Bar is full. *'Zeren: '(Support) He is the Ztar Spirit. While slightly immature and a bit harsh, he is actually more pure-hearted and responsible than Starit. He will double Lava-Bob's Power when his Power-Bar is full. *'Froozard: '(Antagonist) He is the one who brainwashed Mario and who have the dangerous desire to destroy the Blargg species. He is the final boss of the game. *'Goldnor': (Support) He will occasionally helps Lava-Bob by riding on his personal supership. He can protect Lava-Bob by breathing powerful goldbreath. *'Bowser': (Support) While seems no respect for Lava-Bob, he'll help him out since he don't wanted to leaves the Mushroom Kingdom frozen does to the frozen lava. He rides the Koopa Clown Car in order to support him. *'Wario': (Boss) The second boss of the game. He is riding his personal airplane and tend to exterminate Lava-Bob for Froozard's monetary rewards. He held the first Magmuby. *'Waluigi': (Boss) The first boss of the game. He is riding on his helicopter and do the same thing as Wario; destroy Lava-Bob for money. Despite having strong weapon such as the Eggplant-Missiles, he is not-so hard to beat. Gallery Starit.png|Starit Zeren.png|Zeren Froozard.png|Froozard Trivia *This is the first Lava Path game when Lava-Bob has exposed the body most of the time. *This is one of the few Mario related game where a dark being is not an antagonist, which is Zeren in this case. Category:Series Swap Day 5 Category:Futurastic Games Inc. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Series Swap Day